


From Red to Blue

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Slave AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Flogging, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its alright now. Its going to be okay.” Dismissive of the other two men in the room, Tim protectively bent over Kon. His fingers tightening as he watched trails of blood drip down the proud back he so admired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Red to Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/gifts).



Brisk steps echoed against stone as they made their way down a long, dark corridor. The air was damp and humid, as expected of an underground dungeon. The cold air broken by the occasional rattling of chains and pained moans of the prisoners.

 

Tim had never come down here in the special dungeon. He never had any reason to.

 

Until today.

 

As he made his way deeper, he heard an unfamiliar noise. He had only heard it a few times before but it was enough to make his lips twist and his step quicken. The sharp crack of tightly, twisted leather meeting soft flesh echoed around the corner. The sound making a part of him flinch and want to cry out.

 

Red light was bleeding into the dark stone as he turned the corner. Another crack. A man’s voice yelling - demanding an explanation, threatening further tortures, beckoning another man forward. A smaller crack - experimenting, threatening. A murmur of voices too low to catch even as he came to stand in front of the right door.

 

Without a second thought, he pulled the door open. Dull red light washed over him and the other occupants of the room. Tim’s eyes went from one surprised face to another before coming to rest on the figure in the middle of the room.

 

A familiar broad back, marked with thin bleeding cuts. Invincible golden skin turned human and soft - and red. Red skin, flayed skin, bleeding skin. Large hands weakly holding onto the chains which kept him upright in an uncomfortable half kneeling position. Dark hair, wet with blood and water falling over a pale face twisted in a grimace. Thin lips pressed together tightly, jaw clenched painfully tight, just to prevent any noise of pain to escape him.

 

Rage flared up inside of him - deep and cold- as he looked up from Kon. His voice was cold and low as he spoke, every word spoken in a precise and clipped manner, “What is going on here?”

 

He turned to direct his gave towards the blustering man by his side. A small prickle of sweat had broken out across his brow, a faint tremor beginning in his hand as he plucked out a handkerchief. “M’ lord. Your slave was found embracing one of Lady Donna’s hand maidens.”

 

“Which one?”

 

A hesitant confused pause from the man as he stammered, “M’m lord?”

 

“Which hand maiden was he with?” Tim snapped back, his anger bleeding through his voice as he repeated himself. “Who was he found with?”

 

The portly man jumped slightly in place and Tim couldn’t really bring himself to care. Though he had gone to great pains to uphold his image and reputation as a just and fair Prince who was always in control of himself, there were still occasions where he did not give a _damn_ about how people saw him.

 

“T-the bl-blonde one. W-who had been sitting beside the Lady Donna through l-last nights feast.”

 

Tim was quiet as he eyed the sweating man before him and the near unconscious meta. “How were they found?”

 

The man was dabbing his folded handkerchief across his face before speaking, “They had been h-holding one another M’lord. We suspect they m-might have engaged in greater con-contact however, he refuses to admit anything.” His adam’s apple bobbed nervously as he tried to hold Tim’s cold, steady gaze. “H-he said that he was simply p-pushing her away.”

 

Whatever comment the man wanted to make was ignored as the soft rattling of chains drew his attention away. A faint groan came from the bleeding figure, blue eyes (tinted red. Everything was so red.) opening slowly and blearily taking in their surroundings.

“Tim?”

 

Rage and relief warred in him at the barely there whisper. He strode forward in front of the hurt man, hands tenderly pushing back dark strands of wet hair. “I’m here Conner. It’s alright now.” He eyed the masked man, nodding up towards the chains, “Release him.”

 

The heavily muscled man hesitated for a heart beat. “But M’lord…”

 

Tim turned to face the larger man, shoulders back and eyes sharp, “I will take responsibility for this and explain his release to anyone who questions it. Release him.”

 

The cat o’nines whip dropping to the floor as the man quickly moved to remove the restrains holding the meta in place. Kon groaned deeply, painfully as the man pressed up against his bleeding wounds as he worked the chains loose.

 

His heart twisted at the pained noise. “And turn that light off!”, he barked at the second man. He grabbed a hold of the larger man as he keeled forward, released from his binding, his hands going around Kon’s back instinctively. He flinched as he felt blood and flayed skin underneath his palms and felt something twist inside of him in pain as Kon’s pained moan pressed into his tunic.

 

Tim winced slightly as he brought his bloodied hands up to gently pet the meta splayed over his lap. “Its alright now. Its going to be okay.” Dismissive of the other two men in the room, Tim protectively bent over Kon. His fingers tightening as he watched trails of blood drip down the proud back he so admired. He had to clench his jaw tightly to stop himself from giving voice to the angry scream that grew in his chest.

 

Instead, he exhaled a shaky breath and looked up at the masked man. “Help me get him up. And you.” He turned to look at the heavy set man, “Find Alfred. Tell him to make preparations to treat Conner’s wounds.”

 

—

 

He was drifting.

 

No.

 

He was flying.

 

Soaring above the clouds as free as a bird in the bright blue sky. Passing over, under, through white clouds as he enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face. He rolled over on his back, crossing his arms behind his head as he lazy drifted along.

 

He yelped in surprise when he felt something cold butt against his hand and heard a familiar barking up against his ear. He turned around in time to have Krypto pounce on him, all tail and licks as he lavished affection on his master. Kon yelled in surprise, “Aw come on you dumb mutt!” and pushed the dog out of his face.

 

The dog was unperturbed as Kon quickly slipped out of reach and instead, barked merrily as he flew around his owner. He winched slightly as the large dog continued barking and whining.

 

He opened his mouth to tell the dog to stop, but suddenly felt extremely tired. It took an extreme amount of effort to just part his lips. His fingers twitched as Krypto bumped his wet nose against his cheek, gently nudging him as he whined on concern. He wanted to pat the dog (or push it away) and tell him to knock it off. But he was just so _tired._

_  
_

He could hear a voice calling to Krypto, telling the dog to heel. And to _‘Get off the bed?’_ He frowned into a cloud, ‘ _What’s a bed doing up here_?’ He cracked an eye open, wondering why even raising his eyelids was taking so much effort. _‘And when did I get on my stomach?’_ he thought hazily as he stared in confusion at an expanse of white sheets. _‘Oh…there is a bed up here. How about that.’_

_  
_

He could hear the soft pattering of the dog’s claws on the floor as he trotted after the voice. _‘Didn’t think Krypto could walk on clouds. Weird._ ’ The pattering was joined by the soft padding of someone as they walked around the room. He opened his eyes a bit more, roaming over furniture and antiques as he searched for who ever was in the room with him.

 

Soft footfalls came up on his other side, along with Krypto’s worried whines. The soft voice soothed the dog, telling him not to worry. He wondered if he could scrounge up enough energy to turn his head around to make out who was with him. His head delightfully fuzzy and completely uncooperative as he tried to remember where he was.

 

He felt he bed dip slightly around his waist. A hand brush through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. A shaky breath hanging in the air followed by another low whine from his dog.

 

“I’m okay Krypto.” The voice reassured the animal and it made Kon want to snort in disbelief. The person sounded as okay as … something which was not okay. He was really far too tired to think of a proper analogy. There was a soft indiscernible sound and a strange smell hanging in the air which reminded Kon of toothpaste. He couldn’t hold in a hiss of pain as he felt something against his back.

 

“Sorry.” the voice apologized quietly. “It’ll get better soon.” No sooner had the words come out that Kon felt a soothing numbness settle into his wounds. _‘Wounds?’_ He frowned into his fluffy pillow.

 

There was a soft rapping on a door somewhere.

 

“Come in.” the voice still hovered somewhere behind his head, gentle fingers soothing what it was onto his sore back. _‘Strange…I can’t remember what happened.’_

_  
_

There was no sound of the door opening but he could make out light footsteps easily enough as they walked into the room.

 

“Dick.”

 

“Tim.”

 

 _‘Oh yeah. It was Tim.’_ he thought to himself as he was finally able to connect a name to the voice. And the room to its owner.

 

“How is he?”, the oldest son of the Wayne family was well known for his exuberance and cheerfulness. At present, his voice was solemn and worried as he asked his question.

 

Tim’s voice was level and steady. Too level and steady as his fingers continued spreading the ointment over his skin. “Half healed. We managed to get him out of the dungeon and outside into the sun right before sunset. The worst of his wounds healed but…the rest will have to wait for morning light.”

 

That was confusing. He couldn’t recall what exactly had happened that he had gotten wounded in the first place. In fact…how _did_ he wind up getting hurt to the point that he actually had _wounds_?

 

“Have the charges against him been dropped?” Precise words, enunciated perfectly. Tim was worried. Kon could tell. His level of precision and control only increased the more he was worried or concerned. “I was told that he denied doing anything more than simply pushing her away from himself.”

 

Dick sighed, “It’s a bit more complicated than that Tim. The girl admitted that she was going to run away from here. With him. It doesn’t look to good for him.”

 

Kon focused on the gentle motions of Tim’s fingers on his back and how they suddenly came to a pause at the news.

 

 _“Run away with me!”_ , _Cassie pleaded with him. Her fingers were tight against his forearms as she stared at up desperately. “You don’t belong here! Neither of us do!”_

_  
_

_He couldn’t help but entertain the notion for a split second._

_  
_

_To be away from all the rules and duties that had been imposed on him after becoming the personal attendant to the third son of Bruce Wayne. Away from all the sarcasm and demands of perfection from a teen who worked all day long._

_  
_

_To be away from the gentle kindness of a man who had never treated him like a slave. To go away from the side of a man who needed him more than he realized. To leave behind his friend who could never see his own limits and had to be scolded to eat and sleep like a regular human being._

_  
_

_To leave his best friend alone in this cold mansion._

_  
_

_To leave his new lover alone._

_  
_

_Kon shook his head, hands gently grasping Cassie’s arms, “I can’t leave Cassie.”_

_  
_

_“Why not?”, her eyes were filled with confusion as they searched his. “What could possibly be keeping you here? Do you_ want _to be a slave for the rest of your life?”_

_  
_

_“No!” He replied immediately, “Its not that. I don’t want that. I just…there’s someone here who I…I can’t let them be here alone.”_

_  
_

_Her eyes narrowed into slits as she scrutinized Kon, “Someone? Did you…”, she pressed her lips together for a moment before speaking again, “did you meet someone?”_

_  
_

_“Yes.” his reply was quiet. He shouldn’t feel guilty about it. Logically, he knew that he shouldn’t. They had agreed long ago that if and when they were to be chosen as pets/servants/attendants to any family, they would have to break up. Even that had been almost 2 years ago._

_  
_

_So he really shouldn’t be feeling guilty about the heart broken look on Cassie’s pretty face. He could feel an apology sitting on his tongue, waiting to be spoken._

_  
_

_Instead he gently let go of the girl, “You should go before anyone sees us. We arn’t allowed to be alone with any female slaves.”_

_  
_

_The girl’s fingers tightened further, to the point of pain as she urgently spoke, “But Kon, I-“_

_  
_

_“You there!”_

_  
_

The rest was a bit of a blur where he and Cassie had been taken down by the guards (In retrospect, he wondered why one of them was carrying a shard of Krypotonite with him), beaten up and dragged down to that cell in the dungeon where they had put him under the red light and flogged him. And then Tim had come…

 

‘ _That explains the wounds…_ ’ He thought to himself before realizing that the other two occupants of the room were still talking. Or arguing.

 

“-won’t blow over that easily.”

 

Tim’s voice was firm and resolute, “If it turns out that Conner has betrayed me or deceived me, then I’ll deal with it myself. With my own hands.”

 

There was complete silence in the room.

 

Dick’s voice was low and slightly tired as he responded, “You know that Bruce won’t like this.”

 

Tim’s voice was just as low. At some point during his recollection, Tim’s fingers had stopped moving in small circles over his back. “But I trust Kon. If he says that nothing happened then I’ll believe that.” Another small pause. “I’ll talk to Bruce myself and explain what happened.”

 

“I already did.” There was affection in the older man’s tone as he spoke. “He’s not happy but he said that he’ll over look it just this once.”

 

“Thanks Dick.” Tim spoke with gratitude. “I owe you one.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything little brother.” Soft sound of cloth against cloth. “He really means a lot to you doesn’t he?”

 

Tim’s reply was soft and muffled. And simple. “Yes.”

 

In the silence which followed, Kon found himself drifting back into the sweet arms of sleep.

 

—

 

The second time he comes too, it is well into the night.

 

He is still lying on his stomach, sheets pooled around his waist and his head turned to the side on a soft pillow. The room is blanketed in shadows and faint moonlight, including the figure lying on the bed next to him.

 

Kon gently raised his head off the pillow, wincing at the stiffness in his neck. He gently brought his face to the other side, stretching the muscle gently with a soft grunt before turning back to look at his bed mate. Who was watching him through sleepy blue eyes.

 

He brought his head back down, wincing at a stab of pain in his neck. “Hey.”

 

Tim’s voice was soft but hoarse as he spoke, “How’re you feeling?”

 

Kon stretched his back experimentally, hissing at the pain that ran through him. He gave his partner a half-smile, “Not to good.” He is pleased when he can bring his hand up to rest over Tim’s upturned palm.

 

He focuses on the hand he was holding - the deceptive size which hid such strength, the callused fingers which could touch with gentleness, the long fingers gently threading through his. “Thank you.”

 

There was a thread of sleepiness in his voice as Tim inquired, “For what?”

 

“For coming to save me.”

 

And just like that, all the drowsiness vanished from Tim’s eyes as he looked at Kon. His gaze ticked down, suddenly hesitant as he asked, “Te-…would you tell me what happened?”

 

He gently squeezed Tim’s hand, wanting to reassure him with more than words. “Nothing happened. I was on my way to find you when Cassie blind sighted me.” He turned his eyes away from Tim’s down case face, sighing at their hands. His words a soft murmur as he recalled the incident, “I didn’t think I’d see her again. Much less have her tell me that she wants me to run away with her.”

 

“Oh.” He couldn’t make out Tim’s expression but he suddenly seemed so much smaller as he lay beside him. Kon gently tugged on his hand, “I told her that I wouldn’t. Or didn’t want to.” His lips quirked up in a small smile, “And I couldn’t.”

 

The smaller teen huffed a short laugh at the answer, “Which is it?”

 

“All of them.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat as Tim looked up at him. “I told her that I wouldn’t leave with her. I don’t want to. And I really can’t let you be alone.”

 

There was a slightly bitter twist to his lips as Tim asked, “Arn’t you thinking too highly of yourself? I _can_ get along without an attendant. I did for the sixteen years before you came along.”

 

“But can you live without a friend?” Kon gave him a tired but amused smile, “You’d probably work yourself dead if I wasn’t there. Someone’s gotta get on your case to sleep and eat right. Not to mention, you wouldn’t have any fun if I wasn’t there.”

 

That earned him another chuckle and a squeeze of the hand. Tim’s eyes were calm and steady as he stared at him. Kon felt his heart tighten at the look - so trusting and open - and whispered, “I’m not going anywhere Tim. Ever.”

 

Dark lashes brushed pale cheeks before going back up to frame those blue eyes he held so dear. Unmindful of the pain which ran through his healing wounds, Kon leaned over to press a soft kiss on Tim’s cheek. Though he couldn’t hold back the small hiss which slipped through his clenched teeth as he fell back on the pillows.

 

Tim’s eyebrows immediately came together as he gazed with concern at the meta. “Does it hurt that bad?”

 

Kon choked out a laugh, “Not used to pain.” He gingerly wriggled around to get into a more comfortable position, “Still, could be worse. I think whatever you put on my back helped.”

 

Tim was leaning up on his elbow, eyes moving over Kon’s bandaged back to check for any bleeding as he spoke, “Thank Alfred for that. He made that balm. I tried to get you some sun after getting you out but it was too close to sunset. At best you only had five minutes but it did heal the deeper cuts.”

 

He seemed satisfied with what he saw and returned to his former position - lying on his side, facing Kon. “Some early morning sun should have you back to normal in no time.”

 

“Can’t wait for that.” Kon wheezed as he felt a twinge of pain go through him. “How many hours till sunrise?” He closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Tim running his hand through his hair, fingers gently tugging at the dark strands to create a pleasant feeling that was starting to lull him back to sleep.

 

“Another four hours.”, Tim’s voice was soft and gentle. Kon opened his eyes with a soft noise of distress as he felt the older boy stop his gentle ministrations. He watched as he moved over to his side of the bed and picked up a half empty glass of water and two small pills. “You need to take these. They’ll help you sleep without the pain bothering you.”

 

Kon balefully eyed the pills, giving Tim a miserable ‘do I really have to?’ look. With a sigh, he held out his hand for the pills, eying them distastefully as they rested in the palm of his hand. He popped them into his mouth, accepting the proffered glass and gulping the cool liquid down along with the medicine. He made a face as he felt the medicine go down and let his head fall back on the pillow with a soft thump.

 

He lay there, listening to the soft sound of the rustling sheets as Tim returned to his place. He didn’t open his eyes even as Tim returned to petting his hair (he always seemed to enjoy doing that) and mumbled, “Where’s Krypto?”

 

“With Dick. He kept getting in my way when I was trying to bandage you up.” Tim’s voice was soft and soothing, a personal lullaby for Kon. The meta hummed softly, turning his head slightly into Tim’s fingers. “He was really worried to see you hurt.”

 

His laugh was nothing more than a soft exhale and a slight upturn of the lips, his voice a soft, fond whisper, “Dumb mutt. Gotta spend some time with him tomorrow.”

 

And with a soft exhale, he returned to a deep sleep, completely unaware of the soft brush of lips against his hair. Or the softly whispered words the young man confided to his unconscious self.

 

_“I can live without friends. But I couldn’t go on without you Kon.”_


End file.
